The Prophecy
by Adela H
Summary: Godric Gryffindor is fifteen when he finds out his mother was murdered by a powerful dark wizard. Meeting Salazar on his travels only confuses things, as they find out their connection. Find out what bonds these two people and their posterity. Find out
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE:  
  
Aria heard the cries of the towns people coming closer. Their voices cried out for blood...her blood. She raced around the small hut, trying to find her wand. Her son's cries from the center of the room only frustrated her.  
  
"Hush, Salazar, and help mummy find her wand." She beseeched kindly.  
  
The two year old's sobs only grew louder as the mob came closer. Off in corner in a the small bed came the cries of her new born son, joining those of Salazar's. Her wand no where in site and her two children in need of her, she resigned herself to her fate. She engulfed Salazar in her arms and sat on the bed next to her unnamed infant.  
  
"Salazar, mummy is going away." She fought back the tears that were fighting to be released.  
  
"But why?" Her small boy asked through sobs.  
  
"The people here don't like mummy, and they want her to leave."  
  
A sudden banging on the door interupted Aria. She continued quickly.  
  
"Remember, my son, who you are. The charm I put on you and your brother will cause the villagers to take no notice of you. Once word gets out what happened to me, someone will come and collect you. I want you to behave yourself when they do, alright?"  
  
She looked at her son, a single tear making it's way down her cheek. She kept her gaze on him, as if to memorize his soul in her heart. She scooped her infant in her arms, kissed his cheeks, and placed him back on the bed. She straitened her back as the door burst open and three angry looking men, one with a torch, barged into her hut.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked calmly, not giving her fear away.  
  
"Madame, you are accused of bewitching this town." The man with the torch bellowed, his grizzled features made him look like a huge bear.  
  
"That's right, and we'll be takin' yer to the church council." Another man said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Aria shot back, still looking cool and calm.  
  
"Yer a witch!" One man shouted, and that seemed to set the mob off, as their cries for blood continued.  
  
The three men enclosed her and forced her to her feet. The mob seemed to take no notice of her sons' cries, for not one of the men even glaced towards the frightened little boys.  
  
The mob was a sea of unrecognizalbe faces, though Aria knew people she had helped in the past were hidden among them. She was directed to the center of the town square. Her bootless feet sank deep into the mud. The shouts and cries surrounded her and she finally gave into her fear. She wondered what had she done. Nothing but good, came the reply within her. She had helped her neighors with their planting by giving the vegetables a little help with magic. She saved the town from an epedimc with a potion she brewed. Then why were they treating her like she was some filthy thing, needing to be rid of?  
  
Suddenly the noise stopped, and Aria could see the crowd part. A man came through, a very tall man waering gray robes and a tall hat. His features were unreadable, and his hands were clasped together in front of his chest, holding a tall cross. Aria knew who he was and despised the fact that she also knew her life was in his hands.  
  
"Aria, daughter of Morvolo and Winifred, wife of the late deceased Malcolm, you are here by charged of witchcraft." A small gleam in his eyes unnerved her. "There are some who blame you for the recent deaths of their children, and demand a sentence of death." He came close to her ear, so only she could hear his next words. "However, my lovely, I could arrange for your life to be spared if you'd rethink my offer."  
  
"I'd rather burn than marry a warlock like you." She spat in his face.  
  
He rubbed the spittle from his cheek, and his lip curled in a cruel twisted smile. The crowd cried louder for her death, and the tall man gave the signal. In a mad rush, piles of dry kindling and logs were placed at Aria's feet. Before she knew it her hands were tied, and the wood lit. As the waves of flame drew nearer, she stared at the man. She knew he had some of the people under the Imperius Curse, and only she could see that the cross he held between his hands contained his wand in the middle.  
  
The flames licked Aria's legs, and crawled up her clothes. She gave an ear splitting scream, and the crowd no longer cried for her blood. Some were even trying to put the fire out, but it was too late. The ashen body of Aria lay unmoving on the ground. She was dead.  
  
* * *  
  
Salazar's sobs had stopped, and something penetrated his being. It was as if a small blanket that had once held him protectively was lifted off, and he felt the reality of the cold world. He looked up in the doorway and a figure was silhouted in the entrance. He came to Salazar and he saw the man's dark hair halo his pale face. Unfeeling eyes sized him up, then turned to the babe on the bed.  
  
"I knew my sister would end this way." He spat. "Trying to live among inferiors. Those Muggles should be gotten ride of." He gave a great sigh, then lowered himself so his eyes were level with Salazar's. "Do you know who I am? My name is Skyler Slytherin, and I felt your mother's death by fire." He gave no reguard to the boy's eyes widening. "Those ruddy Muggles killed your mother! And I am here to take you and your brother to live with me, to learn and grow."  
  
He arose, scooped the infant in his arms, and headed for the door, but there was someone blocking him from leaving. Salazar stayed close to the long black robes of Skyler, looking up at the new intruder.  
  
"Raghnall." Skyler spoke the words as if they were poison in his mouth. "So you know what those cursed Muggles have done to our sister?"  
  
"Yes, I felt the pain." His words were a bit kinder and more sorrowful. His blond hair was tied behind his head. He was dressed in animal skin, and a kelt of dark red fabric. The brothers standing beside each other resembled day and night.  
  
"Do you still feel that we should live as equals, hmm? After what they have done? I say we take revenge and kill the lot of them." His eyes glowed with an evil glimmer.  
  
"No!" Raghnall stood firm. "I believe darker forces were at play here. Skyler, you must believe me, do no harm to the innocent Muggles."  
  
"Innocent!" Skyler shouted, shaking the very roof. "They burned our sister! Do you know what it's like to have your skin melt at the touch of hell's fire? To smell your own hair burn, smoke making it impossible to breathe? Pain! Unimaginable pain!" Skyler grew silent, his chest heaving.  
  
Raghnall looked at his brother in pity, which caused Skyler to grow more angry. "Brother, I cannot pretend to understand why this is happening, or the pain that our sister and your beloved felt. But I sense a stronger magic in this area, stronger than our sister's. Don't be so quick to pass judgment."  
  
"Well, you do what you feel is right, and I'll do what I feel is right." Skyler began walking towards the door, but Raghnall stopped him.  
  
"You're taking Aria's children?" He asked. "Let me take them, Skyler. The northern mountains are no place for children. I'll take them to Southern France where they can grow in warmth. There's an all magic village there, and--"  
  
"And you'll raise them to love those filthy Muggles. I won't have it!"  
  
"Skyler." Raghnall's voice was no longer sympathetic, but now held a sort of authority.  
  
Skyler knew he was no match for Raghnall. He was always able to put up a good fight, magical and physical, but in the end Raghnall had always come out on top. His eyes moved from the infant to Salazar, then to Ragnall.  
  
"Here," He thrust the infant in Raghnall's arms. "You take the child, he'll have no memories of Aria. Salazar, however, will become useful to me."  
  
Before he could protest, Skyler took the boy in his arm and grabbed hold of a broom standing outside the door. In one quick motion he stradled the broom and kicked off into the sky.  
  
Raghnall looked down at the sleeping baby, and love shown in his eyes.  
  
"Little baby, I'll make sure whoever did this to your mother is delt with, but the innocent shall not suffer." The baby gave a little acknowledging whimper, causing Raghnall to smile. "I'll name you...Godric. Godric Gryffindor." 


	2. Chapter One: Slytherin

CHAPTER ONE: Slytherin  
  
The two story house stood out amongst the mountanous region. The forest held trees that stood tall and proud for generations, but didn't take kindly to the intruding humans. Skyler had built his house on this spot purpousfully, and chose to live alone for the same reasons. Having a small child shadowing him made him wish he had given Salazar to Raghnall as well.  
  
"Are you hungry? Hmm? Is that it?" Skyler asked impatiently.  
  
Salazar looked up at him with frear in his eyes.  
  
With a swish of his wand, Skyler made a plate of bread and cheese appear in a table next to Salazar. He motioned for the child to sit.  
  
"I'll be right back, stay here." Skyler said gruffly, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
  
After making certain the boy would not move from the table, Skyler exited the room and down the hall to a closet. He tapped his wand on the handle and uttered some words under his breath. The closet opened up, but did not reveal trivial things such as winter cloaks, but a dark stairwell. Salazar, watching from behind a door, saw Skyler enter the closet and close the door.  
  
Salazar rushed towards the door, and grabbed it open, but inside were the winter cloaks he knew were there. He pushed the cloaks aside with his hand, but the closet was as it should have been. Salazar felt like crying but knew his tears ammounted to nothing in this place.  
  
The boy had been at the Slytherin house for a month and had already mapped out the entire floor plan. He knew the different stair cases, and where they lead. He knew all thirty two hidden short cuts, especially the one that lead from his room to the well outside. But he still had no idea what lay underneath the house. It was still a mystery to the boy where his Uncle went nearly every night.  
  
The months passed by, and Salazar began exploring the forest and mountains. His Uncle paid no special attention to him, so he did as he pleased. He would venture to the lake, and swim, stelthly avoiding the grindylows, and sometimes meeting with some of the Mer-People. The giant squid had scared him the first time it surfaced the lake, but Salazar had befriended it, as he did with all the animals.  
  
Explopring the caves in the mountains was especially interesting to Salazar. The twisting tunnels, the sheer drop offs of thirty and more feet, he felt like he ruled it all. He even went so far into a cave, that he reached a huge tavern, with many stalagtites and stalagmites. The cieling was so high, he couldn't even see it with the torch he brought with him. When he surfaced the entrance of the cave, he found it had taken him nearly the whole day.  
  
The months turned into years, and soon Salazar found himself being watched. It wasn't as if his Uncle had completely ignored him the past fifteen years. He would sit and listen to lessons on the importance of magic, and the dangers of Muggles. Salazar found that Skyler was extremely passionate about the filthiness of Muggles. He often thought when Skyler paused, he was off in another time, and another place. And just when it looked as if his Uncle would start to cry, he would come back to reality.  
  
One day while Salazar was practicing his magic, his Uncle sat in a chair, watching his every move. Salazar, feeling the gaze on him, turned to face his Uncle.  
  
"Why do you stare at me?" He asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.  
  
He has grown, Skyler thought to himself. He's very strong, and well built. Climbing trees and mountains gave him that. He almost looks like I did when I was his age...before--  
  
"Skyler, if it's because I was gone last week, I can explain..." Salazar often spent days together in the forest or his tavern, which he had calculated one time to be below the lake. He could never bring himself to tell Skyler about the tavern. Skyler had his secrets, why couldn't he have his?  
  
"It's not that, my boy, I was just thinking how much you look like...your mother." A glint of fire burned in his eyes.  
  
Salazar's eyes brightened. He rarely heard about his mother. His Uncle had a portrait that was painted of his Mother in a downstairs room. She was young when it was done, and looked happy. She was petting a dog, which wriggled to break free of her grasp. Aria would just smile at whoever was admiring the portrait, ignoring the dog's attempts of escape.  
  
"Please, tell me about her." Salazar pleaded.  
  
Skyler took a deep breath, contemplating if the timing was right. Since he took Salazar from his mother's home, he knew this day would come. He anticipated it and dreaded it. It would mean he'd have to relive that horrible day, but it also meant he could begin training Salazar, and mold him to what he wanted.  
  
Skyler took another deep breath and began, "Your Mother was a very lovely lady. She was the only girl, and the pride of the family. Everyone doted on her, and indulged her. She knew nothing but love and acceptance in her life. I guess that's why she was so idealistic. She married below herself. Oh, he was a wizard, but not coming from a very long line of wizards. Still had Muggle blood in him. Moved Aria away from her family, into the dangerous world of Muggles. Greed rules in the Muggle world, Salazar, remember that. If you want power, play upon their greed.  
  
"It wasn't long before you were born, and you showed signs of magic from the day you were born. Everyone was so proud." Skyler paused. Would telling him he had a brother affect the future he planned for the boy? Would Salazar wish to meet his brother? He hadn't heard from Raghnall, or anyone else, since that fateful night. He decided that omitting that information was wise. "And then, when you were but two, they came after her. With torches, and accusations. They burned her...for witchcraft. Imagine living among Muggles, doing nothing but good, and then one day they up and burn you."  
  
Salazar knew his Mother had died before her time, but never thought she felt such pain. Pain of body and pain of soul. An emotion he had never felt before began to stir within him. It felt like an inky black cloud that began in the pit of his stomach, moving upwards through his veins and showing red in his eyes. That's when Skyler knew he could begin to train his young nephew.  
  
"My boy, I have something I need to show you." Skyler stood, his black robes swishing with his movements.  
  
Salazar stood and followed his Uncle down to the secret closet he had so often tried to open himself. Skyler took the wand from his pocket, touched the handle with it, and siad, "Deorsum" and the door opened and the dark stair case was before Salazar. He peered down, seeing it was lit with torches.  
  
"Follow me." Skyler started down the stairs, followed closely by Salazar.  
  
The narrow stair case was cold. On either side was a wall of moist gray stones, and torches barely lighting the way. It seemed ages before the stair case ended and they were on level ground. Water dripping off the ceiling and hitting the stone floor echoed in this tavern. Salazar looked past Skyler's shoulder, and could see a strange blue light ahead. Fear instantly left him as he neared the strange light. He was intrigued, and every thought left his head as he demanded to know what this light was.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Skyler asked, pointing to a small pool of water.  
  
The blue light seemed to be coming from the pool. Salazar shook his head no as he peered into the unfathomable depths. Around the pool were green rocks, and on them were a strange writing.  
  
"It's Ancient Runes, a forgotten language." Skyler said, noticing Salazar's gaze. "This is a Pool of Past, Present and Future."  
  
"There's more than one?" Salazar asked, not able to keep his eyes from the eerie blue light.  
  
"There are two more. One is in a land far away, a land where a never ending range of mountains stretch from north to south. The other is somewhere in the depths of Africa. I have spent nearly all my life trying to find this one...and the rest deciphering the language it's written in." A sort of pride showed on his face.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Salazar asked, finally able to look at Skyler.  
  
"Because, last night I have finished translating it, and I wanted you here to see it work."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"No one knows for sure. Since the world was created, these pools have been here. The earth was covered in water before the land rose above it. These pools have seen the creation, and some how can see the future. The Ancients used these pools to defeat their enemies, to conquer land, and to rule the world! And now, I have the key.  
  
"Everyone believed it was a myth...that I was wasting my time." He gave a sort of laugh. "Well, we'll see, won't we?"  
  
Skyler drew his wand out to the ancient language, and traced them with his wand as he spoke words which hadn't been heard in hundreds of years. They echoed off the walls, which both scared and excited Salazar. When Skyler was finished, the pool's water began to ripple, and the light flooded the whole cavern.  
  
Salazar's eyes grew wide at what he saw next... 


	3. Chapter Two: Gryffindor

CHAPTER TWO: Gryffindor  
  
Godric held his wand out in front of him, concentrating on the spell he was to cast. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and he began biting his bottom lip. His hair fell to his shoulders in dark tendrils. He was well built for his age of fifteen. Swimming in the sea had helped.  
  
"Come on..." He muttered, his hand began to shake.  
  
The hot summer sun beat down on him, but cool breezes coming from the sea shore helped him forget it was the middle of summer.  
  
"I give up!" He yelled, throwing his wand down.  
  
"Godric..." A reproving voice from behind startled him.  
  
"Uncle Raghnall!" Godric jumped, and turned to see Raghnall standing a few feet from him, arms crossed. He didn't look at all happy that his nephew had thrown down his wand.  
  
"What have I told you?" Raghnall asked.  
  
"That a wand is a wizard's most important tool and that it is as important to him as his life's blood."  
  
"So why did you throw it down?"  
  
"I can't work spells or charms by thinking of them. I still have to say the name." He bent and picked his wand up, brushing sand off of it.  
  
"Godric, you're too young yet. You've got more to learn before you can advance like that."  
  
"But--but you never have time to teach me...you're always away and helping other people."  
  
Raghnall smiled and motioned for Godric to follow him. As they walked to the sea shore, he said, "My boy, the greatest gift a man can posses is not magic, but the ability to give of himself. Many wizard's go through life, learning and gaining experience, but die with no one really remembering them. We become immortal in this world through the hearts of others. I have started too late in life to really make an impact, but you can start now. Look at Merlin! If he hadn't done the deeds he did, no one would even remember he existed."  
  
"Some people say you could have been greater than Merlin." Godric interjected.  
  
Raghnall smiled, and continued. "I suppose I could have, but I chose to walk the path I'm on, and look what I have." Raghnall spread his arms out in front of him. "I lovely home by the sea, kind neighbors, and a loving nephew...I have everything I could ever want."  
  
"I know you're right, Uncle, everything I've been taught tells me so..."  
  
"But.." Raghnall prodded.  
  
"But, I just wish I could go to the wizard's school in Rome."  
  
"We've talked about this before. Rome is no place for a wizard at this time. I'm surprised the school is still opened." Raghnall had his hands clasped behind his back, as he dug his toes into the warm sand.  
  
"There should be another school...some where closer."  
  
"There should be a whole many things that aren't, but again, our choices are what make this world the way it is."  
  
Raghnall began walking back to the house when a thought entered Godric's head. He jogged toward his Uncle, tugging at the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Uncle, you said that Merlin was immortalized by his good deeds...what about the dark wizards?"  
  
Raghnall looked out to see, as if he were some place else, and a look of pain came over his face. Godric regretted asking the question, but before he could take it back, Raghnall answered.  
  
"There are wizards who are remembered out of fear. But in the end, love always prevails. Remember that, Godric. There is no love without hate...but that doesn't mean you have to give in to hate."  
  
* * *  
  
"How do you think they live?" Gunther asked, drawing pictures of animals in the sand with his wand, then tapping them so they'd move.  
  
"Who knows." Mathew answered, doing the same.  
  
Godric was staring at his wand as if he had never seen it before. His two friends looked up at him, expecting him to cintinue their in depth conversation about Muggle life.  
  
"Godric, what's wrong?" Gunther asked, ignoring his sand unicorn.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up at his friends' confused expressions. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"You asked your Uncle if you could go to the Academy in Rome again, didn't you." Mathew said.  
  
"Look, he's never going to let you go. It's too dangerous now. My parents are even thinking about moving up north until things go over." Gunther said, trying to cheer Godric up.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up!" Mathew stood, brushing the sand off his robes. "Let's go into town and do some Muggle baiting." An evil grin spread across Mathew and Gunther's faces. Godric didn't really feel like it now, but since he'd rather not be alone, he went ahead.  
  
The village by the sea shore was very active. Imported goods were being unloaded off ships and sold in the market. The smell of salted fish hung in the air and made the boys hungry. Their robes had no affect on the inhabitants. They were used to foreigners who dressed a little odd.  
  
Gunther pointed to a Muggle coin in the middle of the road. He produced his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the coin and whispered something. The coin did a sort of jump, and feel back to the ground, motionless. Soon, a small boy noticed the coin and ran after it, but it seemed to be repelled by the boy. Whenever the boy bent to pick it up, the coin began to move away. The boy, however tired he was, did not give up going after it, and soon he ran out of site of the three young wizards.  
  
Mathew and Gunther began whispering to each other on what they should do next, but Godric paid no attention. He was look curiously at a woman who held a huge basket of fish in her arms and wondered how Muggles could live without magic, when he saw her. From out of a small building came a tall slender girl, with long auburn hair. Her eyes danced as she smiled at someone she knew. She had an empty basket in her hands, and she swung it back and forth as she entered the hustle and bustle of the street.  
  
She would stop at every other booth, inspecting fish and bread and all manner of food. She came to a fruit booth and gave the vender a coin and took an apple. As she proceeded her shopping, she occasionally took a bite of the red apple. Godric licked his lips hungrily. As she walked further down the street, Godric followed her, not wanting this vision to disappear.  
  
The crowd thickened as it got closer to the ship docks. Godric nearly lost her twice, but quickly found her again, her auburn hair a dead give away. She entered a small building, this time her basket was fuller than when she started. Godric looked around, making sure no one was looking, and followed her in. The building seemed to be a sort of gathering place for Muggles. Godric's eyes had to adjust to the darkened room, and he searched it for the girl.  
  
"Excuse me!" Someone had bumped into Godric, and he turned around to see the girl he had been following.  
  
Godric staired, open mouthed. He had never had these feelings of frogs hopping around in his stomache before. He didn't know what to say, he just staired. The twinkle in her eyes caused him to go numbe.  
  
"Are you coming, or going?" She asked, looking towards the doorway he was blocking.  
  
"I, uh--" Godric could not take his eyes off of hers.  
  
"I need to get through." She laughed, and it sounded like thousand fairy bells.  
  
"You're beautiful." Godric hadn't meant to say it. He hadnt' meant to say anything, but the words just fell out, as if someone willed him to say them.  
  
The girl looked a little surprised, then smiled. "Thank you, Monsiuer..."  
  
It was as if his tongued was loosened. Making a fool out of oneself brings them back to their senses. "Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Monsiuer Gryffindor, I need to finish my shopping, so if you would..." She looked behind him at the door, and Godric hurridly got out of her way.  
  
He stood there, watching her leave. How come she didn't act shy at being called beautiful. Well, she must be called beautiful so much, it has no affect. As Godric pondered these thoughts, he realized that he didn't catch her name.  
  
"Wait!" He called out into the crowd. He was certain she would have given her name also.  
  
"Godric!" Someone yelled behind him, and Gunther and Mathew came bounding up behind Godric, pushing their way through the crowd.  
  
They both grabbed Godric's shoulders and began telling him off for leaving them behind. They then began to tell of their pranks they made en route in search of him. However, Godric was oblivious to their whole conversation. He was still staring into the crowd and out to sea. This girl, she had a hold on him. And now she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Raghnall Gryffindor's house was more like a manor. It sat on top of a cliff over looking the sea, but hidden by magic from Muggle eyes. It was just Raghnall and Godric living in the huge manor-house, but even then they didn't have enough room. Raghnall had traveled the world twice over, and every interesting thing he could get his hands on, he brought back and placed in his house. Books, antiques, even objects with magical properties that hadn't been identified were nestled in the attic, waiting for the day when Raghnall would take time out of his study to inspect them.  
  
Study is what Raghnall did most of the time. His nose was either in a book or pouring over a chart of some sort. His library consisted of Muggle novels and Muggle philosophy. Magical aids were also on his book shelves, some dangerous books, and some which gave you the recipes to love potions and trivial matters.  
  
Godric was in the study at his Uncle's house. He was in one of the big arm charis by the fire, holding up a book of Latin, not really reading it. Across from him sat Raghnall, going over star charts, and arthimancy charts. Godric desperately wanted to ask Raghnall to explain away these new feelings, perhaps give him some kinda of forgetfull potion so he won't have the village girl's face in his head. But Raghnall looked like the house would fall down over his ears and he wouldn't notice.  
  
Godric looked past the book and into the fire. He watched the flames lick the surrounding brick, and eat away at the wood. Godric's thoughts of the girl turned over in his head and he saw her, hands tied behind her back, staring out from the fire in a look of agony.  
  
"No!" Godric shouted, and he dove toward the fire.  
  
Raghnall instantly jumped up from his resesarch and plucked his nephew from out of the fire. After performing anti fire charms, Godric's hand turned from charred, to normal. The pain had left him, but the memory still tore through.  
  
"Godric, would you like to explain yourself?" Raghnall asked, his full attention on his nephew.  
  
Godric was rubbing his hand gently, and looked up at Raghnall. "I--I think I saw something...someone in the fire." Godric paused, then continued. "Uncle, do you think Muggles could possess magic?"  
  
Godric considered what his nephew was saying, then replied, "Yes, I suppose everyone has a bit of magic in him."  
  
"Well, this girl I met in the village--"  
  
Godric was cut off by laughter coming from Raghnall. Godric was hurt that his Uncle could laugh at such a moment, and it shown on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Godric, I'm not laughing at you. If you say it's a girl..." Raghnall stopped, not wanting to hurt his nephew further. "Was she beautiful?" Godric nodded. "Did she make you feel like you had been taking doses of Sickening Stomache Tonic?" Again, Godric nodded. "My boy, if that's what you call magic, then women, witch or Muggle, have it in abundance."  
  
Godric still looked confused, so Raghnall explained further.  
  
"Look, you can't get her out of your mind, right? She haunts your thoughts, and you see her everywhere. My boy, that's not magic by our standards, but attraction. I suppose it is magic, but nothing any human can weald."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Godric said a little embaressed. "It's just, when I saw her...I've never felt that way about any girl, not even Zambia."  
  
"You were just children when you kissed." Raghnall interjected.  
  
There was along pause in which Godric had time to collect his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle. It's just, I thought I saw her in the fire, and her hands were tied behind her back, only she looked a little different...I guess I'm just tired."  
  
With that, Godric got off the floor and went to his room, not evening noticing the terror stricken features of his Uncle.  
  
"Aria..." He muttered, glancing at the fire. 


	4. Chapter Three: Slytherin

CHAPTER THREE: Slytherin  
  
The small village was horror stricken. They had no idea how a sudden break out of the plauge had plundered their small village. Nearly twenty miles from any high way, and no news had come of it's reaccurence. One by one, the villagers dropped dead. Some had tried to escape but lay dead or dying in the surrounding woods. The only explanation they could think of is the stranger.  
  
He was tall, pale complexion with dark midnight hair. His robes were very richly made, and he was well groomed. He had come, asking about a certain man that used to live in the village. The Priest had left nearly fifteen years ago. Then, when the stranger left, the first case of plague showed itself.  
  
Cries of pain echoed in the street as bodies lay spread out, rotting in plain view. Wild animals had smelled the decaying flesh and over ran the village, feasting upon the recently deceased.  
  
After a few months, the last living villager lay in his bed, drifting between life and death, clutching at a small cross which embeded its image in his hand. At first he thought he was halucinating when he saw the stranger appear standing over him. A frightening evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Am I dead?" The villager asked, eager to be released from his rotting body.  
  
"Not yet." Came the reply.  
  
A coldness swept through the villager, and he closed his eyes and opened them only to find the stranger still hovering over him, like an angel of death. Then, a look of understanding came over him.  
  
"You...you did this." The villager began coughing, blood sputtering from his mouth. "My family, my friends...all dead...and you... Why?"  
  
"Aria." The stranger only said that one word, but its meaning was three fold. "You burned my Mother. You're whole town betrayed her friendship. I took my revenge, and you suffered the consequences." The grin was gone from his face, replaced by an evil sneer.  
  
"But...that was ages ago. We tried finding her two sons but they were gone. We blamed the Priest but he fled...we tried..."  
  
"You obviously didn't try hard enough."  
  
The villager looked horrified as his life slowly slipped from his body, leaving a dead, cold corpse behind.  
  
Ever since Skyler had told the story of Aria's death, Salazar had been haunted by her screams, and the pain of it sickened him. He finally resolved to leave the house and search out the village his mother had lived in and destroy every one in it. He had not counted on the one man who condoned her death to be gone. This Priest, however far away he was, must die.  
  
Salazar walked out of the house, glad to be rid of the stinch. He looked around him at the death and decay and smiled. It felt powerful, fullfilling and even thrilling to be able to wipe out a whole town. Granted, they were all Muggles, but it was just a start.  
  
"Pity it leaves such a mess and stinch." He said to himself. "A quicker, easier way would be more welcoming, I'll have to look into it."  
  
Salazar left the town and traveled from village to village, in search of the Priest. He had many leads, but no success. It seemed that the Priest had left a wake of misery and pain wherever he went. Salazar was almost sad to put to rest such a person. They could have put their heads together and found a way to place the world in their hands. But, as it is, the Priest was a Muggle, and killed his mother.  
  
His travels took him up and down England, through Germany down to Italy, and even into Africa. He reached Spain when he came to a small village that had the latest news of the evil Priest. Salazar stayed in town a while, to hear the news, and collect all the information he could. It seemed it had only been a few months since the Priest left.  
  
"He always wore a cross around his neck." Someone said.  
  
"What's so surprising about that?" Spat Salazar.  
  
"Well, it was always with him. We made gifts to him of more richly crosses, made of gold encrusted with gems, but he refused. It was an ugly, worn cross."  
  
Salazar jotted this down mentally, before going on to the next meeting house when a cry of angry voices came from down the street. Salazar stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the group of people down the road.  
  
They seemed to be angry, and shouting furiously, when the reason came into plain view. A woman was bound together, being forcefully lead by the angry mob. Salazar's eyes widened as he took in this scene. It was his mother, all over again...  
  
Her clothes suggested she was a peasant, but her beauty surpassed even the Queen. Her long dark hair fell in sheets of silk. Her face resembled porclean, her eyes were two black pools of liquid midnight sky. She stumbled, as the crowd pushed her.  
  
"Stop!" Salazar commanded, and surprisingly, they stopped. "What's wrong here?"  
  
Someone in front spoke up who looked to be the head of this mob. "We caught ourselves an adultress and a theif. Seems she'd sleep her way into people's houses, and steal what they've got."  
  
Salazar looked at the man, as if he was peering deep into his soul. The man backed away, a little scared.  
  
"That's not why you want her dead." Salazar finally said. "You tried to seduce her with gifts of your wife's jewelry. She refused, and you're afriad she'll tell your wife."  
  
The man's mouthed opened into a wide O, and fear shown in his eyes. Salazar lookd around the crowd, one by one, "You all tried to sleep with her! Some of you took her by force! Women, you're mad with envy!"  
  
The girl in question staired transfixed at Salazar, not noticing the angry cries from the crowd soon shouted for the death of the intruder as well as hers. They began to move closer to Salazar when he brought a thin piece of wood from his robes, and pointed it at the crowd. Quite suddenly, every one began screaming, grasping at their clothes. They were all on fire!  
  
"There, girl, now mar your apperance and find another place to live." Salazar took one final look at the girl, then began walking towards the edge of town.  
  
Slowly, the girl began to follow him. Her hands were still bound, but she took no notice of them.  
  
"I said leave!" Salazar said without turning around.  
  
The girl kept following him. Salazar quickly turned around, now that they were on a road between a field and a forest.  
  
"Are you daft, girl?" Salazar shouted. "I said--"  
  
"I've seen you." Surprisingly the woman's voice wasn't soft or sweet, as Salazar thought it would be, but deep and warm, like honey.  
  
"What?" Salazar tried to look angry, but the persistence of this woman intrigued him.  
  
"I've had dreams for the past month. I've seen you, traveling the world...seraching, always seraching...but not for something...for someone..."  
  
Salazar's cool front passed, as surprise took over his features. "How?"  
  
"I come from a long line of witches and wizards, as you have. My true gift is sight, but I have no wand."  
  
"But, the villagers...they wanted you dead because..." Salazar paused to collect his thoughts. "How come they didn't think you were a witch?"  
  
"Humans can be blind." She smiled, a warm glow emmenating from her being. "My parents tried to put a charm on me before they died, but it turned out to be a curse. They wanted me to be beautiful, so everyone would like me and not mean harm to me...but men want beauty for different reasons." She paused, and memories of her life fled into view.  
  
"I'm sorry." Salazar truly was sorry. If he wasn't on his own mission he'd head back to the village and curse them all for this strange creature. "I can drop you off at the next village and procure lodgings for you, but that's all."  
  
"No, I'm going with you." She said, as if her word was law, and she had Salazar almost believe it.  
  
"No, I don't rest, I'm on a search, as you've said."  
  
"I've seen myself following you, traveling through countries and across seas. I'm going with you."  
  
Salazar's fists balled up. He didn't want to share his victory of the Priest with another person. "Fine!" He finally shouted. "But I'm not here to pamper a woman's needs. You keep up." And with that he tapped his wand against the cords around her wrists, and they fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't you wish to know my name?" She asked, trying to keep up with his quick strides.  
  
"No!" He muttered, keeping his eyes strait on the road.  
  
"It's Kalista." She said.  
  
"I said "No."  
  
"What people say and mean are two different things."  
  
"I suppose that's another one of your gifts?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You could say so."  
  
* * *  
  
The small pub was crowded with witches and wizards of every sort. The room was dark and dank, and smelled of rotting meat, but that didn't keep anyone from ordering a pint and a good meal. The torches on the wall cast eerie glows over the shady characters. No decent wizard would be seen anywhere near the Black Cauldron, nestled in the middle of Nocturn Alley.  
  
"We're going in there?" Kalista asked, stopping in her tracks.  
  
She had a hard enough time entering the dark alley, but to enter a building would be sofficating.  
  
"I have a good lead on the man I'm looking for. If you wish you can stay here." Salazar said, his features determined.  
  
Kalista clutched at her hands, arguing with herself. It had been a month of following this stranger, and she had no clue as to who he was than when she first met him. The only conversation he'd have with her were of Muggles and how they should be gotten rid of. No mention of his past was ever brought up.  
  
"Ok." Kalista followed Salazar into the pub, and scrunched her nose and the fowl smells.  
  
The people in the pub were huddled together, discussing something so important, they put a Mute charm around themselves. Others were alone, and staring evily at the two new cusotmers. Kalista kept her eyes on the back of Salazar's head. He made his way through the crowd, not noticing the dark glances shooting his way, or just choosing to ignore them. Kalista knew he was a very powerful wizard, but his looks didn't quite mirror his abilities.  
  
"I must speak to the owner." Salazar said to the bar maiden.  
  
She was rubbing the counter with a dirty rag, and looked up at Salazar. "What for?" She smiled.  
  
"That is none of your business." Salazar replied.  
  
"Well it is," The woman brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Seeing as I'm the owner."  
  
"Do not play games with me, woman. It is of an urgent matter." Salazar's voice grew cold but seemed to have no affect on the woman.  
  
"And I says to you, sir, that if it is important, put away your manly ideals, and follow me." The woman called to someone near by, who took her place rubbing down the counter while she untied her apron, and motioned for the two to follow her into the back of the pub. She opened a door and closed it behind them. She pulled her wand out of a pocket and started a fire.  
  
The room was small with a wooden table in the center. A few stacks of chairs were against the wall, but with one flick of her wand, three chairs flew across the room, and were set up by the table.  
  
"Have a seat. I'm Lizbeth, and I own the Black Cauldron. Me father gave it to me when he died." She looked real proud at procuring such a dirty establishment at the death of a close relation. "Me brother, Borris, tried to cheat me out of it, but he's no longer with us, is he?" She started to cackle, which sent shivers down Kalista's spine.  
  
"Look, I need information." Salazar's voice was no longer emotionless, but was drenched in desperation. It seemed to sober Lizbeth up, for she stopped smiling.  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"I'm looking for a man...a man I thought was a Muggle but have recently discovered to be a warlock. Disguises himself as a Priest. Very power hungry." Salazar's eyes couldn't be seen in the darkness, but Kalista knew they were pleading for cooperation.  
  
"I knows him." Lizbeth leaned back in her chair, looking as if she had a treasure hidden somewhere in the room and only she knew where it was.  
  
"Well...who and where is he?" Salazar nearly shouted.  
  
"What's it worth?" Lizbeth asked, now leaning closer to Salazar.  
  
Salazar looked around the room, then rested his eyes on Kalista. "The girl."  
  
Kalista's eyes opened wide at what she heard. Was Salazar actually trying to sell her to this woman? She thought of running out of the room, but her feet were glued to the floor, scared of what Salazar might do. She'd seen what he could do if things didn't go his way.  
  
Lizbeth rested her eyes on Kalista, as if seeing her for the first time. She grabbed at the girls hair, and lifted her face to the fire light. Kalista shook her head away.  
  
"She's beautiful, but I don't deal that way. Does she have any special magic?"  
  
"She can see things, the future, the present."  
  
Lizbeth sat pondering this, then said, "It's a deal." They shook hands, not noticing the tear streaming down Kalista's cheeks. "The man you're seeking is evil. He'd stop at nothing to get what he wants, that one. Name's Roddy, no one knows what it's short for, no one cares. Comes to the Alley every now and then, passed through here 'bout a month ago, won't expect him till next Fall." Lizbeth paused and magicked herself and Salazar a cup of some liquid that bubbled. Lizbeth took a drink and continued. "Masquerades as a Priest, worming his way into Muggle societies, acting as King. Keeps his wand in a wooden cross around his neck."  
  
"Where did he say he was heading when you saw him last?" Salazar asked greedily.  
  
"Didn't say." Lizbeth stood, motioning that the conversation was at an end and walked Salazar to the front of the pub.  
  
He was standing outside the door, and turned around. "Take care of her." He handed Lizbeth a huge sack that jingled as he passed it to her.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Lizbeth asked, weighing the sack in her hands. Salazar looked offended. "Don't act like you don't, 'cause I knows you do. She'll be waiting here when you get back."  
  
Salazar nodded a thanks to the woman, and began wakling away.  
  
"Oh, that puts me in mind!" Lizbeth shouted after him.  
  
Salazar turned around and looked curiously at Lizbeth.  
  
"Someone was here just t'other day, asking the same questions, only he didn't sell his love to get the answers." Lizbeth began laughing, and closed the door. 


End file.
